<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Home by snowbird1822</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383590">Going Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbird1822/pseuds/snowbird1822'>snowbird1822</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coco (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Skeletons can cry if I say so, cute couple, lots of hand holding, personal headcannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbird1822/pseuds/snowbird1822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dia de los Muertos is over, Héctor Rivera has just barely managed to survive succumbing to the final death. Though he survived, he's plummeted into a deep sleep full of nightmares and dreams that remind him of the past. Despite the thing's he's suffered through life and death, perhaps he will have second chance at spending the rest of his days happily with his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fading Away in The Land Of The Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have our blessing Miguel…”<br/>“No conditions”<br/>“No! Papá Héctor, please!”<br/>“No!”<br/>“Go home…”<br/>“I promise! I-I won’t let Coco forget you!... Ah!”</p><p>A flash of golden light and cempasuchil swirled in the air as Miguel was finally sent back to the land of the living. Once the dust had settled, he noticed that Imelda was still holding onto his hand and gave hers a light squeeze back.</p><p>“Imelda… I…”</p><p>Just as he was about to voice his words, another bout of shimmers seized his bones and made Héctor even weaker than he already felt. </p><p>“I’ve- I got you. Está bien…”</p><p>As she said this, he felt her fingers glide across his forehead in an attempt to clear the hair from his face.</p><p>“I’m so sorry…” As he tried to get the words out, emotion took over as his eyes blurred and his voice suddenly became taught. <br/>“I wish I had more time… with Coco… and with you… my Imelda.”</p><p>Another painful shimmer coursed through him, leaving him breathless and sending him into a small coughing fit. His bones started to ache from the tension and stress of everything. There was so much effort in just trying to keep himself together.</p><p>“Shh, don’t… don’t say that. There’s nothing we can change about the past now. You have to focus on right now for me okay?”</p><p>Imelda’s hand squeezed his even tighter now as she leaned in closer. Her voice had become wavering, and he wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light but it looked like she was crying…<br/>For him…</p><p>After everything they’ve been through, maybe there was hope for the two of them after all.</p><p>Another small shimmer across his facial markings bitterly reminded him that probably wasn’t going to be possible anymore. Pain was all he could think about now, an intense combination of the physical ache he felt in his bones, knowing he was about to lose his chance of ever seeing Coco again or rekindling his relationship with Imelda, and an intense worry for the great-great-grandson he only just met. But Héctor also felt love in that moment. Imelda’s love as surprising as it was after everything she had hated him for, the intense love he felt for her in return, and the love for all of his familia.</p><p>It took all of his energy, but he pried his eyes open one more time so that he could take everything in. Except, all he could see now was bright gold light floating and surrounding himself and Imelda. As this happened, Imelda moved so that he was laying against her and wrapped in her embrace. </p><p>“H-hey stay with me Héctor… Just a little longer, please. Miguel can get to our Coco, help her remember. So just hang on a little longer until then… please… mi amor…”</p><p>Feeling too week to respond to Imelda’s kind words, all he could do was let out an emotionally charged sob when another shimmer made his bones rattle against Imelda’s.</p><p>He felt like he was getting weaker by the second, about to be forgotten… </p><p>However, Héctor felt a sudden shock of tension run through his body as the glowing stopped. He and Imelda shared a short look of surprise at the change before he started feeling weak all over again.  </p><p>Before he could even think or process any information, he was plummeted into a deep unconsciousness. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>After a few painfully slow moments of nothing, he was slowly met with the feeling of laying somewhere. <br/>And as he felt the ground beneath him, running his fingertips along the old and decaying floorboard, he knew where he was immediately. </p><p>Shooting up to a sitting position, he looked around him frantically to find that he was in the shanties, lying in the shack that he lived in.<br/>His thoughts, though foggy, started reeling in panic at this fact.</p><p>Yet he couldn't place why. He should be used to waking up in his shack after a nightmare.<br/>But still he couldn't shake the fact that he felt like he needed to be somewhere...</p><p>In a surge of energetic desperation, he started running out the shack and through the streets of the shanties. Though he didn't have any idea where he would have gone after leaving, he wasn't able to get too far before suddenly hearing something behind him.</p><p>“H-Héctor?"</p><p>He’d recognize that voice anywhere. Except now, his old friend’s voice sounded weak and urgent.<br/>Immediately changing his course of direction, he walked up to Chicharron's bungalow and entered the cluttered room. <br/>After standing there in the darkness and not immediately seeing anyone, he called out for him.</p><p>“Cheech? Are you in here?”</p><p>There was a rattle from the hammock inside before he heard the one thing he was dreading of anyone saying, let alone one of his closest friends.</p><p>“Héctor… I’m fading…”</p><p>Worry clawed its way into his chest cavity as it finally dawned on him that he was dreaming…<br/>This already happened before, when he was with Miguel.<br/>And now he had to watch his friend disappear again.</p><p>He let out a shaky breath before responding.</p><p>“I know…It’s okay chicharron… I’m here now. I won’t let you be forgotten on your own. I-“</p><p>Tears were surfacing to his eye sockets much quicker than he wanted to allow.</p><p>“I can play you you’re favorite song. How does that sound?”</p><p>He knelt next to the hammock and started to reach for a guitar laying on the ground. <br/>Chicharron only shook his head before reaching out to place a shaky hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“No, Héctor... I must say goodbye mi amigo… Go out there and see your girls again…”</p><p>Before he could react in any way, Chicharron’s bones started to glow and slowly fade until there was nothing left. <br/>After taking a moment to wipe the tears from his sockets and take in a few shaky breaths, his gaze moved to a nearby bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. <br/>He started to reach for the drink so that he could pay his respects, but quickly realized he couldn’t move at all. <br/>His vision even started to blur and he felt like he was about to pass out again. A wave of nausea then slammed into him, causing him to double over and collapse in pain.</p><p>After a few moments of suffering from these unexplained symptoms, the next thing he knew, he heard a faint yet clearly ominous voice by his side.</p><p>“Perhaps it was that chorizo my friend?…”</p><p>No no no, not this memory, please…<br/>He really didn’t want to even start to think about Ernesto right now after everything he had recently learned.<br/>Héctor pleaded for the hurt to end.<br/>Yet there he was, laying face down on the road that lead to the Mexico City train station, cold and dead as ever. Murdered by his own friend and forced to leave his family behind for the land of the dead where he would live in isolation for decades and centuries to come...</p><p>Luckily, the moment didn’t last long as he was finally granted another bout of unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time he woke up, he was in a bed…</p><p>It felt soft and comforting, almost familiar even. And though he still felt pretty hazy from passing out earlier, he figured it was best he figured out where he was.<br/>
Golden light of the morning filled the room, revealing the details of his surroundings like the furniture and even dust particles floating in the hot air. Which now that he thought about it, it did seem pretty warm. Almost too warm, at least for land of the dead standards. Wanting to observe more, he sat up to get a better look around the old room and suddenly felt a pang of hurt as he found himself lost in his emotions.</p><p>There was no mistaking it.<br/>
He was in his room... in Santa Cecilia.<br/>
And though he could still remember that all of this was a dream, he couldn't deny how confusingly real everything looked and felt.<br/>
As frustration took over, Héctor reached up to rub at his temples. Instead of the expected clack of bones, he felt his old face.<br/>
He was alive again…<br/>
Before he could freak out over his revelation, his eyes fell on them. His girls…<br/>
They were both sleeping so peacefully, cuddled together right next to him.</p><p>He instinctively knew he probably shouldn’t wake them up, but couldn’t help but overwhelmingly want to gather them both up in his arms and shower them in hugs and kisses. After everything that he had just experienced, this was like heaven to him. He really did miss them.<br/>
Just as he was getting lost in thought again, Imelda started to stir in her sleep, giving Héctor a pang of hope that they would reunite sooner than he thought.</p><p>His hopes came true right before his eyes as Imelda blinked blearily at him and offered a soft smile and a sleepy “Buenos dia Héctor…”<br/>
Though tears pricked his eyes, he gave her a smile in return and replied, “Good morning mi amor.”</p><p>Imelda moved to sit up as well and let out a quick yawn and stretch before scooping their daughter into her arms and leaned against his side.<br/>
Without missing a beat, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and snuggled into her, giving her and Coco quick pecks on their cheeks.<br/>
This was crazy. It really was. It was too good and he wasn't sure he even deserved something as simple as a good dream.<br/>
Yet he figured he might as well indulge in what he had right in front of him while he still had it.<br/>
He wished he could have lived in that moment forever, but time always seemed to have it’s constraints…<br/>
Imelda seems to pick up on this feeling as after a while, she spoke up once again.</p><p>“I really love this and I especially don’t want to get up now… But I have to start getting Coco ready for the day so that I can open the shop and take her to the market.”</p><p>Fatherly instinct taking over immediately, he quickly said, “No worries, I can take care of her. You rest a little longer before going to the shop.”<br/>
Imelda let out a soft chuckle and retorted, “You just want to help her get ready so that you can get one of your songs stuck in your head don’t you?”</p><p>He flashed a cheeky grin at her in amusement at the light bickering that he so loved and cherished.</p><p>“Well, I can’t really help it if my guitar just so happens to be in my arms before you both leave right?”</p><p>That one just made Imelda roll her eyes and playfully poke his side before giving in to his request.</p><p>"All right, so long as she looks presentable and is ready in time, I guess I can look past it this time around.”</p><p>Just as she was finished talking about her, Coco started stirring as well and blinked up at both of them before grinning widely and letting out a light giggle.<br/>
She really was possibly the cutest little girl ever. </p><p>“Oh so much energy for such a small chica! Why don’t we use that energy to get you ready alright? Then once we’re done, Papa can play a song for you before you go alright?”</p><p>Clearly more than happy at the proposition, Coco sprung up from her position and started scrambling off the bed while happily cheering and yelling out, “Si! Please, please! I want to hear you play!”</p><p>He and Imelda shared a look and a small kiss between each other before Héctor got up so that he could follow Coco to her room.<br/>
As he stood up, blackness speckled his vision as he felt a sudden wave of dizziness and had to sit himself back down. Panic struck him as he quickly feared that he would pass out again.<br/>
'No, I can’t leave now…' he thought. 'I want to stay this time. I want to see my Coco, please…'</p><p>Concern peppering her voice, Imelda placed her hand on his shoulder as she asked, “Are you all right? Héctor?”</p><p>He rubbed his eyes of any remaining spots in his vision before finally replying, “I’m fine Imelda, no worries. I just stood up too fast, that’s all.”</p><p>She seemed pleased with his answer for now as she smiled up at him.</p><p>“Alright mi cariño, just be careful next time.”</p><p>With a nod, he focused on pushing the dizzy feeling away. This seemed to work for now as he was able to get back up and walk to his daughters room without a hitch.<br/>
As he entered Coco’s room, he caught small movements in the corner of his eye and the sound of muffled giggling. </p><p>A smile spread across his face as he called out ,“Where oh where did mi mija go?”<br/>
He feigned looking around confused before finally grabbing the sheet she was under and cheering, “Found you!”</p><p>Coco replied with another bout of giggles as he picked her up and settled her against his hip.</p><p>“All right Coco, why don’t we find something for you to wear first?”</p><p>With a nod, they worked together to find a light pink dress, matching ribbons, socks, and a pair of Rivera shoes that Imelda had made herself.<br/>
After getting her dressed, Héctor now had Coco sitting on his lap as he focused on getting her hair into braids and tied off with pink ribbon.<br/>
When finished, he picked his daughter up once again as he walked to the wash room so that he could help her clean her face and brush her teeth.</p><p>Moving to set Coco down, the second his eyes caught onto the small mirror on the wall, he could feel his face flush and his heart start to race once more.</p><p>It was only for a second, but he had seen his calavera markings flash a familiar golden hue beneath his skin.</p><p>Not wanting to worry Coco who was already getting impatient, he shook off any feelings of distress and decided to train his focus back on helping her get ready.<br/>
Once everything was said and done, he proudly gleamed at her and playfully offered “Now that you’re all ready to go with your mama, it’s about time I go get my guitar and maybe you can help pick a song.”</p><p>Her face instantly brightened at finally being able to hear music again as she cheerfully cried out, “Song! Papa, play a song!”</p><p>At this declaration, he was already making his way to where he last set his guitar with Coco right on his heels.<br/>
It only took a moment for him to get settled on the living room loveseat, his guitar laying across his lap and coco sitting patiently in front of him on the floor.</p><p>“Well, mi angelita? What would you like to hear?”</p><p>He had a feeling he already knew the answer that his daughter was going to give, but liked giving her the chance to think about it anyway.</p><p>After sitting in thought, she happily responded “Play poco loco!”</p><p>A grin plastered itself onto his face as he fondly remembered all the times he had played the song for Coco and Imelda before. He even let himself recall feeling so proud of his great-great grandson Miguel who he had performed the song with just that night. Though it was such a recent event, it seemed like a far off memory now with how occupied he was with his current dream.</p><p>He finally shook off his train of thought and let out a soft grito for his daughter before launching into the intro of his song. </p><p>“What color’s the sky? Ay mi amor, ay mi amor? You tell me that it’s red, ay mi amor, ay mi amor..."<br/>
Once he got to the chorus of the song, Coco leaped to her feet so that she could twirl around and dance along to the beat.<br/>
“You make me un poco loco, un poquititito loco. The way you keep me guessing, I’m nodding and I’m yes-ing. I’ll count it as a blessing, that I’m only un poco loco!...”<br/>
After interluding on the guitar, he happily started his solo part and planned to play slower so that Coco could join if she wanted.<br/>
“The loco that you make me, it is just un poco crazy. The sense that you’re not making…”<br/>
“The liberties you’re taking!”<br/>
“Leaves my cabeza shaking! You are just, un poco loco!”<br/>
“Un poquititititititititititititito loco!”</p><p>He finished the song with one last flourish of the strings and let out his remaining breath in a satisfied sigh. </p><p>“That was so much fun!” Coco cheered and clapped. </p><p>“It was!” He replied.  </p><p>“Maybe next time, we can even get your mother to join with us.”</p><p>He had to admit, playing for his Coco was amazing and endless fun, but whenever he could additionally play with his wife and hear her sing? It was like magic to him when they were all together like that.</p><p>Héctor moved to put his guitar away when he heard the footsteps of Imelda entering the room....</p><p>However, when he turned around to greet her, the room suddenly changed around him to a rooftop in the land of the dead.<br/>
And In front of him was the Imelda that existed now as a skeleton.<br/>
Looking around franticly, he realized that Coco was also nowhere to be found. Not to mention that he too had turned back into his skeletal form.<br/>
Still bewildered at the sudden change, he took a step toward Imelda.</p><p>“I-Imelda? What? What’s going on? We were just-“</p><p>“Héctor…. please wake up…”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry this happened to you. I don’t want you to fade away. So por favor, just wake up so I can see your smile again.”</p><p>Tears streamed down her face as she held her head in her hands and was looking down at something he couldn’t see.<br/>
Though he desperately wanted to comfort her, in an instant, the vision was gone and he was back in their home. </p><p>“Papa? Are you okay? I can get mama…”</p><p>That's right... He was with Coco...<br/>
A shiver passed through him as he felt himself settle back into being in his human form again.</p><p>“Yes… I’m fine Coco, don’t worry about me. I was just lost in thought, that’s all. We can still go see your mama if you want though.”</p><p>Coco nodded firmly and grabbed his hand so she could pull him toward the shop where Imelda would likely be.</p><p>Once entering, he found himself instantly relaxing at the sight of Imelda when she looked up from her work in order to greet them. </p><p>She picked their daughter up into her arms before turning to him and asking, “Poco loco?”</p><p>Laughing sheepishly, he realized that she must have heard them singing. </p><p>“Si, Coco’s pick for today.”</p><p>Imelda smiled and gave an approving nod before giving him a side hug so that Coco wouldn’t be too trapped in their affection. </p><p>“Well, I’m all done in here for now. Are you sure you’ll be okay in the shop while I take Coco to the market?”</p><p>Though he wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to fare without either of them as company, he gave an affirming nod anyway. </p><p>“I can handle it, I just need to be there to give customers what they need right?”</p><p>“Exactly, so you better not mix any orders up since it’s such an easy job! I already have everything you might need written down so you can have a reference.”</p><p>After one last squeeze, smooches peppered on cheeks, and soft goodbye’s, Imelda and Coco were on their way. </p><p>Héctor let out a sigh he didn’t really realize he was holding and let himself sit down and close his eyes.</p><p>Despite how nice everything has been, he realized just how exhausted he was after everything that's happened. Though this dream has been quite the blessing, there was no doubt that the previous nightmares and the small moments of panic had taken their toll.<br/>
And more than anything now, he just wanted to be back.<br/>
Not back to life... But back to the land of the dead where he belonged...</p><p>He figured if any time was a good time to wake up from this long dream, it would be now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the end! This is definitely not the longest fic ever and it took me a bit to find the time to finally post the last chapter, but I'm glad I did! I really enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy as well. Lots of cute Imector fluff (and of course some angst) ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He figured if any time was a good time to wake up, it would be now.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>It was more than amazing having been able to experience living with Imelda and Coco like how it used to be again… But he realized now that it wasn’t reality anymore. He had his family in the land of the dead to go back to. And though they had all been through so much, they accepted him now that they new the truth. <br/>And sure, the land of the dead might not be Santa Cecilia, but he had grandchildren now, even great grandchildren that he has not yet been able to get to know. Though he had much to learn, he already felt like he would grow to love them even more than he already did. And more than anything, he just wanted to be with his wife again, the one that existed now and was waiting for him to wake up.</p><p>After getting lost in thought for a while with his eyes closed, he suddenly realized that he didn’t feel the chair underneath him anymore. Instead, it was now replaced with the feeling of a warm bed and a nearby presence beside him.</p><p>Was he finally waking up? Did thinking of his family bring him back to them finally? He briefly wondered how long he’s been stuck in that dream as it had only felt like a handful of hours to him. For all he knew he could have been out of it for days. He figured that he could ask once he managed to reach full awareness.</p><p>A sudden voice was what finally started to help pull him out of his foggy and now that he thought about it, terribly sore, state.</p><p>“Héctor…”</p><p>There was no mistaking the voice. She didn’t even have to say much for him to know. Her just saying his name was more than enough.<br/>Imelda was there with him. <br/>He could feel her fingertips lightly linked with his as he regained the feeling in his bones. He even felt her lightly brush her hand across his hair, letting it land nestled on his left cheekbone for a moment before retracting. He appreciated the contact, especially now as he focused on the feelings that were letting him slowly return to being fully awake. </p><p>His bones were certainly taking their sweet time to finally regain feeling, but once they did, all he wanted to do was see Imelda and let her know that he was okay.<br/>His intense weariness was making that pretty hard, but he fought through it anyway.</p><p>After a moment, he finally managed to open his eyes.</p><p>Though his vision was blurry at first, he could see Imelda holding her head in her free hand, her gaze now far beyond what was actually in front of her. <br/>Though his throat hurt and was still waking up with the rest of him, he decided to attempt to call out to her.</p><p>“hh-melda”</p><p>His words came out at barely even a whisper and his voice sounded rougher than ever, but he was lucky for it to be enough for her to hear.<br/>In a moment, she focused her attention on him as their eyes met and he felt like a young lovebird all over again. He squeezed her hand and gave her the softest smile he could manage.</p><p>After absorbing the fact that Héctor was finally awake, the first thing that Imelda says to him is, “I’ve been waiting for you…”</p><p>Feeling a little better about talking now that he’s had a minute, he responds, though still hoarse.</p><p>“Lo siento… Didn’t mean to keep you up…”</p><p>Imelda only shook her head and insisted, “It was worth it. I’m just glad you’re here now. This means you’re just one step closer to getting better.”</p><p>Héctor let out a pained chuckle when he admitted, "I'm just surprised to be here at all..."</p><p>Imelda gave him a warm smile as she explained to him, "You have Miguel to thank for that."</p><p>After letting out a relieved sigh, Imelda gets up and releases her hold on his hand.</p><p>“Anyway, I need to go tell everyone that you’re awake… In the meantime, is there anything I can get you?”</p><p>Thinking it over, he finally decided that something to warm him up would be for the best.</p><p>“A cup of tea or coffee would be much appreciated.”</p><p>Imelda nodded and said, “Tea it is. Coffee will just keep you up and you need to rest as much as possible.”</p><p>Héctor merely shrugs and notes, “Fair enough…”</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>With that, Imelda had turned and left to busy herself with her self-issued list of things to do.</p><p>Meanwhile, Héctor let out a weary sigh and let himself sink deeper into the pillow beneath him. He really didn’t want to admit just how tired he felt, especially after just waking up... At least Imelda was with him and seemed willing to help in any way she could. </p><p>Without realizing it, he had forgotten about the passing of time as he lost himself into staring out the window next to the bed he was laying in. There was only a sliver of the night-time view through the curtains, but what he could see felt like the most beautiful sight at the moment. Just being able to be back in the land of the dead, saved from the brink of being forgotten, felt like a blessing.</p><p>After being so out of it again, only the light touch of Imelda’s hand on his shoulder was what finally got him to snap him out of his trance. <br/>He jolted at the sudden realization that she was back in the room.</p><p>“Ah, I didn’t mean to startle you… I just wanted to let you know that your tea is sitting on the bedside table whenever you want it.”</p><p>After letting himself relax and telling himself it’s just Imelda a couple of times, Héctor finally found his words again.</p><p>“It’s alright, I just got really focused on the view outside that’s all. Gracias for the tea.”</p><p>Imelda left his words at that and moved to sit beside him once again. </p><p>“Everyone seems excited to see you awake… But you don’t have to see anyone until you’re feeling better.”</p><p>Héctor gives her a sheepish smile as he explains, “I do admit I’m still feeling a bit tired… and sore… But I think after a little more rest, I’d love to be able to spend some time with them.”</p><p>“I’m glad you feel that way… You’ve certainly got a lot of lost time that you have the freedom to make up for now.”</p><p>Héctor felt tempted to look away in shame at the notion, but Imelda’s expression held so much determination and passion that he couldn’t bring himself to break their gaze as she continued.</p><p>“I’ve also wanted to make things crystal clear with you… You are a part of this familia now, and that means like any Rivera, you’ve got to look the part.”</p><p>Imelda got up from her chair and walked over to a nearby dresser where she pulled out a stack of clothes and a new pair of shoes…</p><p>“While you were asleep, I… I figured you would want more suitable clothing, so I mended what you were wearing when you came here and made these…”</p><p>Héctor’s eyes shone with hope at everything Imelda was telling him. His mind raced with thoughts of finally being reaccepted into the family as he looked over and admired her handiwork. He also mentally noted the feeling of the silk pajamas on him that she must have given him to sleep in.</p><p>“Imelda, this is… increíble. And you really mean it? I-I can stay?”</p><p>Imelda’s eyes softened as she nodded.</p><p>“Of course you can Héctor. It was hard to accept at first, and will still be sometimes, but you’ve already proven multiple times over that you deserve a second chance here. I truly am sorry for not listening sooner. If I had just let you back into my life, you never would have been nearly-forgotten…”</p><p>Héctor’s heart clenched at her emotional venting and quickly felt the need to assure her.</p><p>“It’s not your fault diosa… if anyone is to blame now, it’s Ernesto… Besides, like I said, I’m just happy to still be here at all. It’s even more of a miracle that I’m here with you. I thought I was going to loose my family forever, but you all worked so hard to save me… So I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done up to now. I promise, I’ll never leave your side again.”</p><p>Both skeletons looked at each other with tears in their eyes in the shared moment of revealing built-up feelings.</p><p>Though it was tentative because Héctor was still feeling unwell, Imelda let herself indulge in wrapping her arms around her husband in a firm embrace.<br/>Héctor eagerly hugged back despite his sore bones, realizing how much he missed his love’s affection.</p><p>After a few moments of embracing, Imelda seemed to suddenly realize something as she pulled away and brightened her expression.</p><p>“Oh! I nearly forgot to tell you! I’ve decided to officially lift the music ban… We don’t have any instruments around, but I figured I would wait until you were awake and feeling better until I went out to find any…”</p><p>Héctor beamed as he exclaimed, “You’ll let me play music too? This really is a miracle…”</p><p>After another moment of being stunned, Héctor too realized he had something to ask as he suddenly blurted.</p><p>“Ah! By the way, while it’s still on my mind, I wanted to ask how long I was asleep?... I mean I’m starting to assume a while if you were able to do all this for me.”</p><p>He gestured to the clothes that lay beside him.</p><p>Imelda lightly laughed before explaining, “Only 3 nights now, this would have been the fourth if you hadn’t woken up. I work fast when I’m determined on a project… plus we had the zapatería closed the first two days after Día de los Muertos.”</p><p>Héctor could only blink in surprise at this information.</p><p>“Incredible… It honestly didn’t feel that long when I was dreaming… And for you to do all of that work in that amount of time?! Soy loco…”</p><p>Imelda hummed and let a smile spread on her lips before adding, “Only un poco…”</p><p>He couldn’t help but burst out with a hearty laugh even though it made him realize how much his ribs hurt. It just put so much joy in him to hear her joking, especially after using his own words to do so.</p><p>Héctor gave Imelda’s hand a heartfelt squeeze after he finally managed to calm his laughter.<br/>Imelda returned the gesture before launching into a new question.</p><p>“So you were dreaming the whole time?...”</p><p>Héctor’s memories of his experience quickly flooded back to him.</p><p>“Ah, sí. I was…”</p><p>“Do you remember what it was about?”</p><p>Panic quickly froze him over as he quickly debated if he should tell her about his nightmares and dream. After finally deciding on being honest, as tough it was going to be recounting the events, he weakly started talking once again.</p><p>“It was a couple of bad nightmares at first…”</p><p>Héctor took a deep breath to steel himself and kept going.</p><p>“When I first started dreaming, I woke up in shantytown. And my amigo, Chicharron, he… He was experiencing the final death. I tried to comfort him like I had in real life, give him a toast when he disappeared but-“</p><p>As flashes of Ernesto’s face popped back up into his mind, Héctor stared at his hands.</p><p>“Whenever I reached for the glasses, I froze and felt a pain in my stomach… Before I knew it, I passed out and realized I was re-experiencing my death…”</p><p>Looking back at Imelda, he could see her with a hand held over her mouth, her expression full of worry.</p><p>“That’s terrible… You had already experienced so much pain only to have more thrown right back at you… But that also means-”</p><p>Imelda realized something as she squeezed his hand once again.</p><p>“Have you felt phantom pains before?...”</p><p>Héctor was a little surprised by the question and clutched at where his stomach would be as he admitted, “I have… They weren’t as bad as when I first appeared in the land of the dead or when I found out what really happened to me, but… it still felt so real.”</p><p>Imelda could only shake her head and focus on latching onto Héctor’s hand. He quickly realized he should tell her more so she wouldn’t feel as bad for him.</p><p>“It didn’t last long luckily! I passed out again pretty quickly after that. And when I woke up, I was in a much nicer place…”</p><p>“Oh?… Where was that?”</p><p>“I was in our home, in Santa Cecilia. And we were both alive! You had me help Coco get ready for the day… You were both going to go to the market. I even played for her like I used to and it was just… so nice. This wasn’t flawless though… There were a couple of odd moments. Like, whenever I looked in the mirror, for a second I could see my calavera markings. And at one point, I thought you were coming in the room but-”</p><p>Héctor allowed himself to look up at Imelda.</p><p>“When I looked at you, we were back on that balcony we landed on in the land of the dead. You were… calling out to me. And you said that you didn’t want me to disappear. I tried to reach out to you, but you vanished the moment I tried. There was more of the dream but after everything had happened, I just wanted to wake up. I think hearing your real voice helped me realize that I needed to come back here and that’s what got me to finally regain consciousness…”</p><p>Imelda stared at him for a moment, likely processing everything he had just explained to her and thinking of how to respond. Though her face was still screwed in thought, she started to speak again.</p><p>“That’s… a lot to take in. So you really dreamed all of that while you were out? I… wonder if it had to do anything with you nearly fading from the final death.”</p><p>Héctor hummed in thought and offered, “I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. Especially with the nightmares reflecting my death and my time in the shanties… At least I was able to see you and Coco for a while after…”</p><p>Imelda’s expression softened at the second mention of their daughter.</p><p>“I can tell how much you’ve missed her… I think you should be the first to see her when we welcome her to the land of the dead when her time comes.”</p><p>Héctor took in a breath.</p><p>“You- You’ll let me do that?”</p><p>Imelda caressed his cheekbone as she smoothly replied, “Of course! After trying so hard to see her again and spending so many years waiting… I think you deserve to have that experience with her. Of course our familia won’t be far behind to greet her as well.”</p><p>With this information, he couldn’t help but feel over the moon with joy at the prospect of finally reuniting with his Coco.</p><p>Then again… </p><p>“Say, Imelda…”</p><p>“Sí?” </p><p>Héctor clutched at his wrist as he whispered, “Do you think that she’ll forgive me?”</p><p>Imelda looked at him with shock before softening again and continuing to stroke his hair and cheek with her thumb.</p><p>“Of course she will Héctor. And you know how I know that? Because as long as I was alive, she never once gave up on you. She knew you weren’t coming back, yes. But not once could she let her heart believe the reasons that I told her. It was like even though you had gone, she still had your persistent heart and of course a love for music. I admit I was a bit harsh on her because of that in times past… But I hope that when she joins us we will all be able to let the past be behind us and live our afterlife in peace.”</p><p>He could feel tears welling in his eye sockets, threatening to spill, so he shut them tight as he felt more relief than he has in nearly a century. </p><p>These were things he never knew… How could he have known? He wasn’t there. But from the sounds of it, those factors likely wouldn’t stop her from forgiving him. He was silly to think otherwise. They could be a happy family once things finally settled down and they had Coco with them. It seemed almost too good to be true at this point. Especially after everything he’s already been through.</p><p>Once his mind had a moment to stop racing, he opened his eyes once again to his beautiful Imelda.</p><p>“Gracias Imelda… I needed to hear that. I’m hoping that what you say comes true.”</p><p>Imelda merely smiled in fondness toward him before replying, “I’m sure it will…”</p><p>They seemed to enjoy the others company in the moment, neither skeleton wanting to break the precious moment between them. However, he was getting terribly tired again. Imelda caught wind of this and leaned away to an upright position in her chair.</p><p>“Why don’t you get some rest okay? It’s getting late anyway and everyone will be retiring to bed soon.”</p><p>Héctor nodded sleepily and gave Imelda a weak smile as she moved all the items from the bed and collected her things before stopping at the door.</p><p>“Buenos noche Héctor.”</p><p>Héctor sighed happily and softly replied, “Buenos noche… Imelda…”</p><p>In a moment he was out like a light and Imelda walked away to her own bedroom.</p><p>And after so many years of nightmares and sleepless nights, Héctor finally got the rest he deserved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is pretty different from my first fic (especially since it's a wildly different fandom). I hope you enjoy anyway! This one is going to be 3 short chapters instead of one long one shot so be sure to look out for more to come.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>